


Conclusion

by erikasb (orphan_account), Remmirath



Category: General - Fandom, Original Work, crazy - Fandom, crossover - Fandom, dadaism, random - Fandom
Genre: Academic Essays, Gen, Literature, non-fiction, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/erikasb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remmirath/pseuds/Remmirath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- (Pulls the curtain, light) Ooohhh! -Possible comclusion of a Physical work about the Rainbow, my friend and I wrote when we were without the slightest desire to write a tediouss text about the Light .. and ended up doing this thing ... prodigious. Obviously then we did a decent conclusion, but the LIGHT will never be erased from our memories!</p><p>His 'article' has publicated in this Brazilian site, ignore the rest: http://desciclopedia.org/wiki/Luz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conclusion

"I see the light ... Mom? Are you calling me?? .... I need to go into the light! "Phrase uttered by Anakin Skywalker before he became Darth Vader. Fatally, the light at the end of the tunnel was a train coming towards you ... This suffering caused him to leave the light side forever ... Although the name of his son, Luke, is Luke's, which is light in Greek. This means that light definitely marked his life (even though he is the dark side of the force - do not ask me what strength is this - and people who are on the "black" usually prefer the dark, or never pay their bill light). Tragic, tragic ... By Mr. Omar.

P.S. This certainly has something to do with the water cycle. (Do not cry) You know that the water cycle is formed by three phenomena: precipitation, evaporation and solidification ... (Pooow! An ax has just cut off the head of Lemony Snicket, giving him a tragic fate as he had predicted, and no Beatrice)

We interrupt this program because its author was suddenly murdered. IRA terrorists were angry with that crap cycle of wat ... Argh!

Someone else will speak in the blue water cycle ... ? IIIIIIIIIIIIIrc! Poft!

Chuck Norris, the true master of light, and everything else that goes through your mind at that measly millisecond, says the next time you open your mouth go through a slide of razor will fall into a vat of alcohol, then be toasted on the Mountain Doom and trampled by Centaurs of the Forbidden Forest

(Leftovers are something to be trampled).

Finally ... conclude that completing this conclusion becomes impossible because we no longer know how to end what was once started or how to finish what was started, or how to give a f .... SHUT UP! (The Death stared balefully, Mr. Omar imitated him, along with the Garfield eating lasagna in the chair).

Okay, okay ... what I meant is that it is tragically tragic, but ... we lost quite a Line of Reasoning, if there was any to begin with. - HAVE YOU FINISHED? The narrator just looked at his mutilated corpse atop a cloud, and followed the light ...

p.p.s.: If you want to understand, look Dadaism. Or maybe softener fluffy yellow sunbeam 2l; see a picture of Salvador Dalí, and seek joy plant, harvest 42. Do not forget your towel!


End file.
